Dinky birth
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: Derpy pregnant, Whooves is the father, blah, blah, blah. Hope you like it, more later (I hope )
1. Whooves and pregnant Derpy

The rays of sunlight shining through the window. Expanding and expanding, lighting the whole room up. The warm innocent sunlight, toughing the covers of the bed. Expanding over the bed and filling the room. The sunlight hit a Pegasus sleeping in bed, under the covers, with only her ears sticking out. Feeling the warmth of the bright sunlight on her gray ears, one eye popped open. Her other eye opened slowly as she stuck her head from under the covers and stared out into the room.

She yawned and stretched her arms out. Bones cricking from her back and her wings as she expanded her joints. Finally, she relaxed and laid in bed. She felt exhausted, though she did just take a 10 hour deep sleep. She would've gotten two more hours if she hadn't helped Applejack with those apples. She laid her head down on the covers, hoping to maybe get some more sleep, but her stomach growled terribly. A loud moan slipped out of her throat as her stomach growled and rumbled. She was too weak to get up and didn't want to move.

Suddenly, a strong smell of coffee and flapjacks filled the room. Hooves trotted up the stairs towards the door. They stopped right outside them and the doorknob slowly turned. A strong push at the door creaked it opened it slightly and a stallion pushed open more with his body. The door swung and hit the wall with its doorstop. The stallion trotted over to the bed and sat down next to the female pony.

"Derpy."

Derpy looked up at the pony and let a smile spread across her face. Her hoof stretched and landed on the stallion's thigh.

"Doctor."

Whooves set down the tray and began pouring coffee for the gray Pegasus. She blushed and squeezed Whooves's thigh. The earth pony smiled and began pouring syrup on the flapjacks. He put down the syrup and cut a slice of butter with a butter knife and placed it on the pancake.

He cut a portion of pancake for Derpy and picked it up with his mouth. Whooves turned to Derpy and placed the piece in her mouth. Holding the piece while she nibbled and finally getting to the end of the flapjack, Derpy's lips touched the doctor's. They froze for a minute. Not wanting to move a muscle. Derpy clutched the brown thigh tightly. Whooves placed his front brown hoof around Derpy's back, pulling her body closer. He slightly opened his mouth to readjust his lips and grasped again on her lips.

Whooves finally pulled apart from Derpy and began cutting another piece from the flapjacks. Derpy loosened her grip on the Doctor's thigh and rested her head on the brown shoulder. The Doctor lowered his head and picked up another cut piece from the pancakes. He nudged Derpy so she could lift her head. She did and the Doctor gave another slice of pancakes to her. Again, she munched until she reached the end. Again, their lips touched and they held together for a minute before departing. The morning went on like that.

Derpy leaned on Whooves's side as he carefully trotted down stairs. Her front leg shook violently as she slammed it on the step to stop it from shaking. Whooves looks at Derpy and hugs her tighter. She takes one last step and finally makes it down the stairs. Whooves helps her to the couch and lays her down. He kisses her on the mouth and goes to get water. Derpy sighed and rubbed the bump on her belly. Her gray belly was swollen with a baby growing inside.

She had been pregnant for a few months now.

Whooves comes and brings her water.

"Feeling any better Ditzy?" Whooves asked, pouring Derpy water. Derpy shook her head.

"My stomach hurts so much and my head is like a tornado. My hooves aren't working right and nurse redheart says it's just lack of energy." Derpy spat out. Whooves stopped pouring and stared a Ditzy. "Sorry I asked."

Derpy sighed and stared at her little bump. "I didn't mean it. I just jumped. Sorry."

The Doctor wrapped his hoof and Derpy and hugged her slightly. Derpy kissed the Doctor on his neck and laid down for bed. She began snoring and covered herself with her wing. Whooves sighed and placed the cup of water on the coffee table. He pulled the table back a few feet and slowly lifted Derpy on to his back. Placing her gently on the ground, he began pulling off the couch cushions. He trotted upstairs for a blanket and trotted back to the couch. He put his hooves behind the couch crack and pulled out the pull out bed. Whooves smiled and picked up Derpy and placed her on the pullout couch. He cuddled behind her and pulled the blanket over them. He kissed the top of her blonde head and went to sleep.

"And then I told Rainbow Dash that the rainbow factory wasn't hiring stupid ponies like me then she said I might convince them to!" Derpy told the Doctor while they both were dressed up in fancy clothes and on date at some fancy place in ponyville. Derpy continued talking about a pointless argument with Whooves. Whooves stared into her eyes. Cute yellow irises that he'll never forget. Not as long as he's a pony.

Derpy noticed Whooves staring into her eyes and smiled. She put her hoof on Whooves's and squeezed. Whooves smiled and leaned over and kissed Derpy.

"Your guy's food will be here in about 15 minutes." Said a tough, thick, yellow pony (probably a pony rapist😓) as he began walking away. Whooves turned and smiled as he walked back in the kitchen.

Whooves turned back to Derpy and saw her making a weird face. A face like when you realize you pooped on yourself in the middle of class. "You okay Ditzy?" Whooves asked, not smelling any odor. Derpy looked side to side, trying to make sure only her and Whooves were listening. Derpy pulled the Doctor closer to her.

"I broke my water."

Whooves ears shot up. He pulled away from Derpy and stared at her in shock. _Hospital now!_ By the look on Derpy's face, she knew exactly what the Doctor was thinking. They both got up and sped walk to the exit. Whooves called for a cab and they were transported to the hospital asap.


	2. Dinky is born

"The baby's readings are fine. It'll be healthy and due to xrays, it's a unicorn." A nurse told the couple. Derpy breathed heavily as a cramp began forming. Whooves squeezed her hoof tightly, letting her know he'll be here. Derpy closed her eyes and let out a shine of pain, the getting silenced as Whooves wrapped his lips around hers. Derpy closed her eyes and let out a sigh as the Doctor released her lips and pulled away.

A nurse walked in with a tray of pasta and meatballs. She set the tray next to Derpy and placed water next to her. She walked out. Whooves walked over to the tray and scooped up a meatball. He placed it in Derpy's mouth and let her chew and swallow. He got another and placed it in her mouth. Tomato sauce stained her mouth.

"Oh Derpy, you're making a mess, I'll fix it." Whooves told the Pegasus as he climbed on the bed and over Derpy. He began licking the sauce off her mouth, and soon, the licking turned to slurping and finally, he began kissing and nuzzling the pony. Derpy kissed him on the neck as he literally covered her mouth and nose with saliva as he licked her to get cleaned.

Derpy reached over to her spaghetti and dumped it on her face. "Oops. I'm REALLY covered in pasta, how will I get clean?" Derpy asked, all ready expecting an answer. Whooves leaped on her and wildly licked her face. Cheeks and everything. Derpy giggled and kissed Whooves on his mouth also. The two tumbled out of the bed and fell to the ground. They began making out wildly. Whooves grabbed the water and splashed it over Derpy's face. He lunged down and began kissing her neck.

"Is there a Doctor Whooves in here?" A nurse asked. The two froze and began straightening up. Whooves peered from behind the bed. A tad of tomato sauce dangled from his hair and water drenched his tie. "Here."

The nurse stared at Whooves. "What about Ditzy Doo?" Derpy looked over from the other side of the bed. She quickly got on the bed and acted like she had been asleep there the whole time. "Here!"

The nurse rolled here eyes. "I just would like to gain some information. Whooves, is this baby in blood yours?"

"I had gotten Derpy pregnant and this baby is indeed ours." Whooves answered, squeezing Derpy's hoof. A red strand spread across Derpy's face.

"Have you had shots and vaccines."

"Yes." "Yep."

"Is this your first baby, or have you already had one?"

"Nope. First."

"Okay thanks." The nurse began walking out.

Derpy smiled, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "AAGGH!" Derpy yelled, grabbing her stomach. Whooves turned to Derpy and began rubbing her stomach.

"NURSE! WAIT, what's happening to Derpy?" Whooves asked, still rubbing the baby lump. The nurse came back in the room and looked at Derpy. Her eyes shot open. "THE BABY'S COMING!" She yelled as she ran to assist the Pegasus.

A doctor and nurse came in with a tray to help the pegasus.

Derpy yelped as she felt more pain the she ever had. This was worse than when she fell from cloudsdale and crashed to the ground back first.

Whooves squeezed Derpy's hoof as tightly as possibly. The gray pony painted and whimpered as she began feeling weak. She let out a scream as the first pain shot into her stomach and between her legs. Whooves kissed Derpy to stop her from screaming. Derpy tried resisting, but lost too much strength in her neck to turn away. Whooves placed his other hoof around her other arm to stop her from swinging it.

Whooves glanced behind him and saw the nurse and doctor operating on Derpy. He glanced at her baby bump and saw it get smaller and smaller. Finally, it was gone.

The sound of a foal crying filled the room.

Derpy finally lost too much energy and stopped screaming to catch her breath. Her legs hurt and her stomach was sore. She felt as if she wanted to die. But she was happy. More happy then when she met Whooves. Even more happy when they got married, brought a nice two-story house, and when Whooves got her pregnant.

The Doctor and nurse began leaving and closed the door, leaving the two in a room by themselves in the dark. The room was dimly lit by the outside lamp by the window. Derpy stared at Whooves staring at the purple foal asleep, resting in his hooves.

"Whooves, let me see my foal." Derpy rasped. Whooves turned to Derpy and gave her the foal. Derpy held it in her hooves. She stared at the foal. Love and happiness filled her to the core. She created something. She and Whooves created something. Whooves wrapped his hoof around Derpy and pulled her towards her. Derpy kissed his chest.

"Dinky." Derpy told the doctor. Whooves smiled and nodded. "Dinky Doo."

"Ready to go and show the baby its home?" Whooves asked. Derpy looked at the Doctor and nodded.

Whooves carried a baby bag to carry the baby in. Since Derpy felt super sore and weak, she laid on Whooves as he carried her to their house. Derpy laid her hoof in the bag and felt the foal sucking on her hoof. Derpy smile and closed her eyes. "I love you so much Ditzy." Whooves told Derpy, walking up the steps to their house. "You are my love and joy. The reason I'm know life's worth living." Whooves unlocked the door and trotted inside. Trotting up the stairs to the master room.

He place Derpy on the master bed and laid beside her. He placed the baby between his hooves and laid a kiss on her horn. Derpy laid her head on the Doctor's shoulder and fell asleep. Whooves smiled and kissed them both, Dinky's horn and Derpy's lips.

Whooves let out tears of joy. He was finally happy and loved. He would protect his family for what ever happens.

Deep down though, he knew he wouldn't be able to protect them from one thing.

Discorded Whooves.


	3. Taking care

"Derpy!"

"Yeah?"

"Dinky's crying again!"

"What?"

"I said DINKY's crying again!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you over Dinky's crying!"

"That's what I just sa-, never mind, I'll be late for work!" Whooves tightened his green tie and ran out the room. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the toast that just popped out the toaster. Dinky cried as she sat in the high chair, waiting for Derpy to come with some baby formula. "Whooves, I can't find it!" Derpy complained as the doctors crunched into some toast.

Whooves looked at Derpy and finished swallowing. "Breast feed." Whooves told her and ran back upstairs for his brief case. Derpy yelled his name again, but didn't get a reply. She turned to Dinky, now trying to climb out her high chair to grab, and trotted over to her. She picked her up and held her to her chest.

Whooves combed his hair and washed his face. Grabbing his brief case, he ran downstairs to grab his lunch off the counter. Dinky stopped nursing and fell asleep in Derpy's hooves. Derpy set her on a pillow and put a blanket over her. Whooves sighed, now hearing the crying stop, walked over to Derpy and smooched her on the forehead. Derpy blushed and said goodbye as he ran out the door.

Derpy slowly picked up Dinky and fluttered upstairs. She set her down on the crib and trotted away. Dinky sucked on her hoof and curled up into a ball. Derpy sighed and laid on the bed. Sparkler moved out longer than she could remember, but she always tried to stay in touch. Derpy and Whooves thought Dinky could make them feel like family again, but Derpy realised all this was way to stressful. She loved Dinky to the core, but now she is filling back up with stress and emotional problems. Whooves now is busy and they can't go out as often anymore.

Derpy sat up and sighed. She was tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She gotten more sleep than anyone could but last night, but she felt like a pegasus flying at high speeds, faster than the wonderbolts for a whole two weeks nonstop. She got up and trotted to Dinky's room and looked inside. Dinky was asleep and still in a ball position. She walked over and kissed her on her forehead. Dinky giggled a little. Derpy trotted downstairs and grabbed a leftover sandwich. BLT. She opened the pantry and grabbed a muffin. She bit into it and walked back upstairs. She watched Dinky sleep for hours when she heard a knock on the door. She trotted down to see who it was. A yellow stallion stood there. Carrot Cake. She opened the door and he smiled.

"Hello! I was wondering if you could possibly babysit our twins. We have to go to Canterlot and all that junk. We'll pay you if you want." Carrot Cake told Derpy. Derpy made a ummmm face. Suddenly, Dinky began crying. Derpy closed the door and ran upstairs to Dinky. Dinky was against the crib crying.

Wrapping her arms around the foal, Derpy kissed her on the forehead and rocked her. Dinky cried a little softer, but vomited on Derpy. Derpy yelled from the instant vomit and dropped Dinky on the ground. Dinky cried and Derpy picked her up again. She nursed her then set her down for a nap.

Derpy ran back to the front door and looked out. Carrot left. She sighed and closed the door. She ran upstairs for a towel and cleaned herself up. "Whooves get home soon!" Derpy told herself. That awoke Dinky and she began bawling again. Derpy muttered a curse word and slammed the towel to the ground. She trotted over to the foal and calmly rocked her.

"I'm home!" Whooves yelled as he got inside the house. Dinky sucked on her binky and stared at the stallion as he walked by. Derpy laid next to Dinky worn out to the core. Whooves got on Derpy and nuzzled behind her neck. Derpy blushed and wrapped her arms around Dinky. She patted the foal on the back and Dinky farted. Whooves laughed at Dinky looking around to find out where it had come from.

"Whooves, I'm tired and I want to kill myself. You're watching Dinky and I go take nap." Derpy told Whooves and trotted upstairs. The door closed. Whooves looked at the time and realized it was 10:00. He picked up the foal and trotted upstairs. He placed her in her crib and began trotting away. Suddenly, he stopped. He felt dark and pain inside of him growing. He moaned and groaned and heard Dinky snored as she fell asleep. Whooves vomited on the ground and curled into a ball. He finally felt the pain stop. Harmful and demonic thoughts rushed to his head. He stood up and walked over to Dinky, as calm as he could ever be. He placed his hooves on the edge of the crib and stared at Dinky.

"Little foal." Discarded Whooves said. "My little foal."


	4. The fallen

Derpy jumped up in bed. Her heart pounded a mile a second as she heard Dinky crying. Whooves wasn't next to her, so she assumed he was going to attend Dinky and comfort her. She laid back down and listened to her baby cry and cry. She didn't hear Whooves talking or nursing her. Derpy took in a breath. _Everything's fine._ Derpy thought. Suddenly, a loud thump sounds from Dinky's room and Dinky's screams could be heard. Derpy bolted out of bed to see what had happened.

She opened the door and froze. Discorded Whooves stood over the crying baby grinning. Dinky had a smear of blood on her arm and smeared blood on Discorded's hoof. He turned to Derpy and grinned. Derpy breathed heavily and ran to grab Dinky, but suffered a hoof in the face. Derpy slammed to the ground as a hoof slammed onto her throat. With her innocent eyes, she stared up at Discorded.

"My family." Discorded slowly said. "My beloved family. I love to see EACH and everyone of you suffer. This is to good. A baby's scream and crying will make music to my ears. Ha, imagine, a cop standing in a room with a dead baby and a pegasus who can't even stare straight. That'll be a good day."

Discorded stared at Derpy. A drop of saliva escaped his mouth and dripped onto Derpy's neck. He lifted one hoof and slammed it into Derpy's face. Derpy screamed as she frantically flapped her wings. Dinky saw Discorded slam another hoof into Derpy's face. Dinky closed her eyes and tried to use her horn as hard as she could. It glowed and a block with the letter Y on it levitated off the shelf and slammed into the stallions head. He barely flinched and looked at Dinky. He smile and grabbed Dinky by her throat and picked her up. Dinky managed a tear out before she was thrown onto the ground.

"Doctor, please." Derpy let out with the last gasp of air. "Stop."

Discorded froze and collapsed off Derpy. He landed on the wall and slowly fell to the ground. Derpy got up and picked up Dinky. Her left arm was broken and dripping blood. Dinky cried as Derpy wrapped her arm in a blanket. She looked at the stallion. He began changing from gray to brown and finally, Whooves was back. Derpy called the hospital to treat Dinky's broken arm. The hospital came within five minutes and took Dinky to the emergency room. Derpy got some water and walked back up to the nursery. She looked at the Doctor. He had his eyes open, but laid motionless.

"Whooves?" Derpy asked. Whooves blinked. He didn't stare at anything in particular.

"Derpy. I'm a monster."

Derpy walked slowly over to Whooves and wrapped an arm around him. Whooves grabbed Derpy and wrapped both arms around her tightly.

"I COULD'VE KILLED DINKY AND YOU! I LOVE YOU BOTH, BUT THIS WAS WAY TO CLOSE!" Whooves yelled out. Tears flooded his eyes. Derpy kissed him on the lips. Whooves pulled away and got up.

"This won't happen again." Whooves told Derpy and ran out the room as fast as he could. Derpy raced after him. By the time she got downstairs, the front door was wide open. He was gone.

Derpy called out his name. She knew she was too late. He was gone. Derpy screamed out his name and collapsed crying.

He loved her more than anyone could to somepony. He was handsome and caring. He was the best stallion anyone could ask for. Now he's gone.

Derpy closed the door and trotted back upstairs. She opened the window and flew on the roof. She closed it from the outside and stared out. He was gone for good.

One eye shot open. Trees are all the eye could see. He opened the other eye. Still trees. He got up and looked around. The forest wasn't that bad. He liked it here. He was alone with no pony to tell him anything. Whooves took in a deep breath and trotted. He ran right into a wall. He looked at it and realized it was a bar.

 _Makes since. What pony sleeps in the forest at night._ He walked inside. Big Macintosh laid his head on the table and drank a drink. Cheerilee walked back from the bathroom and sat down next to him. The two violently made out. Whooves ignored it and called for a waiter. A waiter came and took what he wanted. He then waited by a table and finally got a nice cold beer. He drank it and fell asleep afterwards. Big Macintosh walked past him and saw the unconscious stallion. He took his drink and drank it on the way out the door.


End file.
